


Can I Have a Word?

by screengeekdiaries



Series: Supernatural Oneshot Requests [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Daddy!Cas, Gen, Parents, ben barnes - Freeform, daddy!dean, spn request, supernatural request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screengeekdiaries/pseuds/screengeekdiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN request - I had a request for a destiel fanfic where ben barnes is their love child. thanks so much for considering it! I would be ever so greatful if you could write this. i don’t have any specifications for the story besides ben being their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have a Word?

“Dad? Pops? Can I have a word?”

Cas looked up from his morning paper. He smiled, his heart swelling at the sight of the boy standing in the kitchen doorway; a spreading warmth that took his breath away even now after nineteen years. He never knew he could feel love so strong, not till they were blessed with their son, who stood before him now, a combination of Dean’s strong jaw line and Cas’s unruly dark hair (as if it were genetically possible). He also never knew he could feel worry so fierce either, but there it pattered in his chest.

Castiel cast Dean a side eye, silently questioning. _Do you know what this is about?_ A shrug was his only reply. _No idea, hon._

“Course, Benny. What’s up?” Dean smiled, motioning for their son to take a seat. Benny settled, sat before his parents, nervously wringing his hands. Dean gently squeezed Cas’s knee, hoping to quell the nerves visibly radiating from his husband.

“As you both know, I’m applying for my Equity card…” Dean and Cas both nodded cautiously, wondering where this was going. They’d been so glad that Benny had discovered his passion so young in life, and were eager for him to live his dream. They hoped this problem, whatever it was, wouldn’t stop him from being able to do so.

“…and, well, no one can have the same name as someone else already on their database.” Benny stopped, unable to meet their gaze. Dean’s grip tightened. Cas’s chest constricted.

“Ben, Benny and Benjamin Winchester have already been takensoIhavetoworkunderanewname!” he spilled out without breath. He was left panting; eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the tirade to fall.

It never came. All that faced him when he dared look was his two loving dad’s, eyes crinkled in their happiness as they sighed in relief.

“Benjamin Samuel Winchester, you had us worried sick!” Dean guffawed, releasing Cas’s knee to place a hand on his chest.

“Son, why would you think this would be a problem?” Cas coaxed, head tilted and squinting in confusion. Benny’s dark eyed gaze jumped between the two greying men, wondering why they weren’t grasping the seriousness of the situation.

“Because… the family name! We’re Winchesters!” he grappled, the issue still not eliciting the response he’d been mentally preparing for. “Won’t you be upset that I’d have to work under a stage name?”

“Benny, we’d love you even if you called yourself Jefferson Starship…”

“- and to be honest son, I think it’s a great idea. Don’t want my garage full of screaming fans when you become all rich and famous.” Dean grinned in the teenager’s direction. Cas reached out for Benny’s hand, his heart once again filling with joy as a relieved smile finally spread across his son’s face.

“So, had any ideas as to what you’ll go by?”

“Actually, I do. I’m thinking of something dedicated to the two of you” Benny smiled shyly, taking hold of both his parents hands. “To commemorate the day you first met…”

And so he did. And at the premiere of his first feature film, both Dean and Cas stood, suited and booted and screaming and cheering as their son took to the red carpet, badly stowed tears of joy leaking down their faces. He had made it, he’d achieved his dream, and they didn’t care whether the world knew him and Benny Winchester or Ben Barnes.

He was their son. And they were so, so proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Grevil for the fab SPN request! It was so much fun to write, and I hope you liked it too!
> 
> If you'd like to request an SPN fic, come find me at ooohesslimandalittlebitfoxy.tumblr.com x


End file.
